El Mayor Mentiroso: Confesiones Borrachas
by Sanna Lan
Summary: Traduccion de The Greatest Liar: Drunken Confessions Los borrachos nunca han sido muy buenos guardando secretos. Ranma Saotome no es la exepcion. Y él esta borracho. MUY borracho XD


El Mayor Mentiroso: Confesiones Borrachas Por: Hikaranko 

_Traduccion de: la unica, la magnifica, la grandiosisima… San-chan (quien se disculpa y se sonroja por el lenguaje algo vulgar que tiene Ranma cuando borracho)_

**Declaracion de derechos :**_No, Ranma ½ no es mio. __Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, genio comica, creadora de muchos enredos amorosos complicados y chicos emocionalmente constipados._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno, si querias honestidad _

_Eso es todo lo que tenia que decir_

_ Nunca quise decepcionarte o que te fueras_

_Es mejor de esta manera_

…

_No estoy bien_

_Tu me fatigas_

_"No estoy bien", My Chemical Romance _

_---------------------------------------_

_Amiga mia, lo se, solo vives por el_

_…_

_El no te ve como yo suplicando a mi boca_

_Que diga que me ha confesado entre copas_

_Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche _

_"Amiga Mia", Alejandro Sanz_

_------------------ _

Ranma estrello la botella de sake en la mesa, su rostro tan rojo como su camisa. Estaba borracho (cualquiera podria ver eso), y estaba enojado.

–LA ODIO! –gruño, mirando ferozmente a la ahora agrietada botella en su mano. –LA ODIO TAAAAANTO!

Ryouga simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y tomo otro trago del refresco que habia traido con el. No sabia como Ranma, siendo menor de edad, se habia puesto tan borracho, pero asi es como él estaba cuando se lo habia encontrado en la calle. Cuando se habia topado con Ranma hace ya varias horas, sus mejillas estaban de un rosa brillante y el artista marcial arrastrò inmediatamente a Ryoga al bar mas cercano. Habia convencido al cantinero de servirle tanto alcohol como fuera posible amenazandolo y destrozando el objeto pesado mas cercano en pedacitos como una demostracion de su habilidad. Lo mas probable era que Happosai hubiera introducido el alcohol de alguna forma, pero las razones del viejo rabo verde para eso se le escapaban completamente.

Todo esto habia llevado a un muy borracho Ranma Saotome que habia estado desvariando y delirando toda la noche acerca de su vida llena de problemas, desde su padre irresponsable a su talento para atrapar rivales y prometidas hasta su cuerpo maldecido. Ryoga no habia hablado en toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando Ranma lanzaba unas cuantas preguntas en su direccion, y se contentaba con tomar cualquier jugo o refresco que pudiera encontrar. El bar en si se habia vaciado hace una o dos horas, porque los incesantes desvarios de Ranma habian asustado a la clientela. El cantinero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no molestar a los borrachos violentos y se mantenia ocupado en la otra esquina del salon, viendo los deportes en una de las televisiones.

Ranma observo con sospecha la botella de sake que acababa de estrellar, como si no tuviera la menor idea de como habia aparecido en su agarre. De pronto le parecia muy larga y lata, lo cual era probablemente porque su barbilla estaba descansando cerca de ella en la orilla de la mesa. Gruño y estrello su otro puño en la mesa.

–LA ODIO!

Ranma, por supuesto, se referia a Akane Tendo. Este era probablemente la millonesima vez en las ultimas horas que alegaba odiarla. Los proclamos eran muy frecuentes y siempre aparecian sin razon aparente. En un momento podia estar hablando del clima actual en Nerima y al siguiente gritaba «LA ODIO!» con todas sus fuerzas, para despues regresar a otro tema. Pero esta vez, observo Ryouga con algo de interés, parecia que finalmente se acercaba al asunto.

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado aunque sea un dia con Ranma sabia que este tenia dificultad lidiando con sus sentimientos. Hasta un ciego podria verlo. El hecho de que estaba exclamando fuertemente lo mucho que odiaba significaba que tarde que temprano algo se le iba a salir, la cual era probablemente la razon principal por la cual Ryouga seguia sentado con Ranma en el bar (de otro modo, ya se hubiera largado hace siglos). Al igual que todo aquel que conocia a Ranma y Akane, Ranma queria oir las cosas tal y como eran. Y si lo podia sacar de Ranma mucho mejor.

Aunque Ryouga aun esperaba que Ranma verdaderamente odiara a Akane. Quiza, si tenia suerte, él le entregaria Akane a Ryouga y les daria su bendicion, por la sola razon de haberse quedado a su lado a escucharlo en su furia borracha.

Ranma presiono su frente contra la mesa y volvio a estrellar su puño, volviendo a abollar su superficie.

–LA ODIO! –volvio a gritar, con su cara en su regazo.

–Si, lo se. –asintio Ryouga. –NO! –la cabeza de Ranma se lavanto para poder mirar a Ryouga a los ojos. –NO, NO SSABES!! LA ODIO DEA-DE-VE-RAS!

Ryouga sonrio ligeramente y se volvio para acordarle a Ranma su atencion completa por la primera vez desde que este lo habia arrastrado al bar.

–ESS UNA IDIOTA, SS'BES? No, no sabes, 'tas demasiado 'cupado restregandose en sus chichis pa' notarlo... PERO LO ES! SIEMPRE SS' METE'N MI CAMINO COMO SI SSUPIERA PELEAR, PERO NO SSABE! ES TAN… TAN… IDIOTA!

La sonrisa de Ryouga crecio. Ranma ya ni sabia lo que decia.

–INFANTIL, VIOLENTA, FEA, HISTERICA, AGRESIVA, MARIMACHO…

Ahh, los insultos de siempre. Ryouga tomo otro trago de su refreso.

–'SSA CHAVA 'STA CONVENCIDA QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO, PERO NO LO SOY! COMO SI PUDIERA EVITAR CONVERTIRME UNA MALDITA VIEJA! –bajo su voz a un susurro irritado –Apuesto que cree que lo disfruto! Como si m'exitara con…

Hizo una seña levemente vulgar sreñalando sus pechos y su area genital. Una sonrisita floja se dibujo de pronto en su rostro.

–Jeje, tengo chichis –murmuro divertido. Entonces su rostro se contorsiono ligeramente, como si se hubiera encontrado con algo interesante. –Son raras, ssabes? Ah, pero ssi ssabes. Digo, como ella te'ace sentirlas tooooodoo el tiempo. Yy esso como se sieente, eh? Te wussta??

Ryouga se ahogo con su bebida.

–Eh…

–Digo, no es que me importe… –continuo Ranma, tomando otro trago de su botella, sin darse cuenta de que el sake se estaba saliendo de la grieta y goteando por todo el jugar. –No es como que interese! PORQUE LA ODIO!

Ryouga salto cuando Ranma volvio a estampar la botella, haciendo que las grietas crecieran y el resto del sake se derramara. –LA ODIO! ODIO COMO MOLESTA Y CHILLA Y SE QUEJA TOOODO EL TIEMPO! Y ODIO COMO ME PEGA CUANDO NO HAGO NADA MALO Y NO ME LO MERESCO! O SEA, SI VA A ANDAR TODA CELOSA NO PODRIA SER UN POQUITO MAS LINDA CUANDO LO HACE!?

Entonces, Ranma se dio cuenta de que la botella de sake estaba rota y la avento violentamente contra una pared, donde se rompio por completo. El cantinero los miro irritado desde el otro lado de la habitacion y escribio algo en su cuadernito antes de seguir viendo la television. Ryouga sudo nerviosamente. Lo mas probable era que terminaran debiendole una fuerte cantidad de dinero.

–ESTUPIDA NIÑA CELOSA! YO SOY QUIEN DEBERIA DE PONERME CELOSO, CON COMO SE PORTA CON TODOS LOS CHAMACOS BABEANDO POR ELLA, NI SE DA CUENTA…

Subitamente, el joven agarro a Ryouga por el cuello de su camiseta, jalandolo hacia su rostro. Ryouga hizo una mueca. Los ojos de Ranma estaban enrojecidos y su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

–TU! –Rama siseo agresivamente –Siempre tengo que cuidarla de ti. Tu, asqueroso, escurridizo hijo de puta! Por que eres un maldito puerco dessgracia'o! Eres un peh… po… pah…? –Él artista marcial vacilo, haciendose un poco para atras con una expresion confundida. Entonces, aparentemente incapaz de recordar como estaba a punto de llamar a Ryouga, volvio a fruncir el entrecejo. –Maldito PUERCO! NO TE ATR'VASS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A ESSE TRASERO FEO DE MARIMACHO QUE TIENE, ENTENDIDO? QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!

Ranma avento a Ryouga lejos de él y regreso al mostrador, estrellando ambos puños en el charco de sake. Ryouga intentaba respirar aire fresco.

–Y NI SIQUIERA LO SSSABE! QUE TAN TONTA PUEDE SER QUE NO CAPTA LAS PISTAS QUE LE DEJO? CHAMACA IDIOTA CON ESA CARA QUE PONE! ESA PATETICA CARITA PREOCUPADA COMO QUE NO QUIERE QUE YO… –Bajando la voz, su rostro se entristecio suavemente. –Yo… Yo la odio… la…

Ryouga miro brevemente a Ranma con el rabillo del ojo. Esto no tenia muy buena pinta para Ryouga. –Si, la odias –dijo, esperando provocar a Ranma para que volviera a gritar. –Tu, Ranma, odias a Akane. Ya me lo has dicho cientos de veces

Él joven de la trenza volvio a presionar su frente contra el mostrador, empapando su fleco del sake derramado. –Yo… yo odio…

Ranma guardo silencio por un segundo. Entonces él sollozò repentinamente y nego con la cabeza.

–No… no la odio…

Ryouga sintio una punzada de panico.

–Si, si la odias! Lo has dicho un million de veces!

Ranma murmuro algo que Ryouga no entendio. Él rezaba por que no fuera lo que temia que era.

–Pero siempre lo dices, Ranma! Se lo has dicho en su cara! Le has dicho que es 'fea', 'gorda'…

Mientras Ryouga enlistaba la sarta habitual de insultos, Ranma continuaba sacudiendo la cabeza, murmurando en voz muy baja.

–'Nada sexy', 'violenta', 'parece gorila'…

–No… No, no la odio…

Ryouga se estaba desesperando. Eso no era nada bueno para el!

–Pero Ranma, tu dijiste…

Ranma levanto la cabeza bruscamente para poder mirar ferozmente a Ryouga.

–MENTI!

Ranma volvio a guardar silencio por un momento, los hombros temblando mientras se mordia el labio inferior. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que casi daba risa, pero todo en lo que Ryouga podia pensar en como este nuevo desarrollo parecia deletrear desastre para el.

Eventualmente, Ranma se volteo, acunando su cabeza entre las manos. –Ya no lo soporto. –gimiò. –Me vuelve loco, viejo. O sea, dis…dice estas cosas a veces... Cossas, pues lindas, no?…pero no swe si va en serio o que... y entonces cuando creo que la entiendo, me cambia to'o y… –suspiro pesadamente –No's tonta, ella… So'yo, siempre yo… yo ssigo... y las palabrass…

Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusion, como si no pudiera encontrar la forma correcta de expresar lo que queria decir. Se conformo con señalar a su pie, haciendo con este un movimiento como si lo metiera en algun lado antes de regresar a sus deprimidos delirios de borracho. Ryouga no hacia mas que observar, horrorizado. En cierto modo, sabia que eso iba a pasar. Solo que no espero que pasaria de esa manera.

–Es que… la odio pero no la odio pero… –Ranma comenzo a golpearse lla cabeza levemente conta el mostrador –Tonto, tonto tonto, tonto…! –Entonces él volvio a levantar la cabeza, revolviendose el cabello frustradamente. –ARG! SOY UN ESTUPIDO MENTIROSO!

Si Ryouga no hubiera conocido tan bien a Ranma, hubiera jurado que habian lagrimas en sus ojos. Pero como si lo conocia, entonces simplemente asumio que el sake que su fleco habia absorbido estaba chorreando en su cara. Era una coincidencia que el sake estuviera tan cerca de la orilla de sus ojos. Ryouga asintio para sus adentros, convencido. Sip. Era sake lo que habia en su rostro. No lagrimas. Definitivamente no eran lagrimas.

–Voy a perderla, viejo. Voy... voy a perderla, verda'?

Ryouga parpadeo al mirar a Ranma, quien para ese entonces estaba meciendose en el taburete y observaba fijamente una de las abolladuras que habia hecho en el mostrador.

–Y se va a ir contigo, ademas. –El chico de la trenz fruncio y cerro los ojos. Mas sake corrio por sus mejillas. –Mierrrda, te oo-dio.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Ryouga esperando a que Ranma se diera la vuelta y le soltara un puñetazo, lo cual nunca paso. Ranma solo siguio sentado en su taburete, meciendose con los ojos cerrados y gotas de sake callendo por todo su rostro.

Oh, al diablo. No habia manera de seguir pretendiendo que era sake.

Subitamente, Ranma dejo escapar una risita.

–Ssabes qu'es lo que d'a de veras me gustaria'cer? Hay unas v'ses que... que hay unas lussesitas brillantes cuando la weo. –Sonriò. –Es boniita. Es muy, muy hermosa, Ryoga. Por ezo tenwo que romper la cara de to'os los que la miran. Pero una d'essas veces… Solo una… –Levantò el dedo indice en el aire, como asegurandose de que Ryouga entendiera. –Zolo quiero correr a 'onde 'sta y… besarla.

Ryouga bajo su mirada y se dio la vuelta. Él se recargo contra el mostrador, recogiendo su lata olvidada de refresco y llevandosela a los labios.

–Que shistosso –podia oir que Ranma decia. –Puedo hacer que to'as las otras chicas les guste… No es que me esfuerze, pero ahi 'tan. Creo que un par d'ellas hasta creen que me aman… pero una chica… la unica que me gusta… no me ss'porta. Soy un idiota. Un verdadeero idiota, si'o no?

Ryouga hizo bola la lata de refresco (esa porqueria ya no era suficiente) y ojeo las botellas de licor y sake que se encontraban en la pared opuesta.

–Akane…

Necesitaba una de esas botellas.

–Creo que...

Ahora.

– ...te amo...

Entonces se oyo un fuerte golpe. Ryouga se dio la vuelta para ver lo que habia pasado y vio que Ranma se habia caido de su taburete y yacia en el suelo con el rostro aun de color tomate. Ryouga sudo caricaturescamente. Finalmente se habia desmayado.

El joven de la bandana se quedo sentado en el bar unos momentos mas, debatiendo consigo mismo lo que debia de hacer. Siempre podria dejar ahi a Ranma a enfrentarse con la situacion con la que se encontraria al despertar… o podia intentar arrastrar su patetico trasero borracho de regreso al Dojo Tendo, probablemente llegando despues de que su rival despertara.

Ryouga no tuvo que pensarlo por mucho rato, porque poco despues, la puerta del bar se abrio. Akane tendo estaba ahi parada, obviamente molesta mientras sus ojos escaneaban rapidamente la habitacion, buscando a Ranma. Una vez que vio a Ryouga, sentado en el bar con expresiòn confundida y a Ranma desmayado en el suelo cerca de él, su rostro se suavizò.

–Oh, Ryouga! Estuviste con el todo este tiempo? Lamento haberte causado problemas.

El chico perdido se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, ojos fijos en la superficie del mostrador. Cerro un puño, intentando permanecer calmado al escuchar como Akane se acercaba.

–No es ningun problema, Akane! Para eso son los amigos, no?

Akane le sonriò càlidamente. Entonces volteo a ver a Ranma con una expresion exasperada.

–Deberias verte a ti mismo, Ranma. Eres patetico.

–Si no te molesta que pregunte, Akane… Dime, como se emborracho Ranma en primer lugar? –Ah… Es que Happosai vino al Dojo y… bueno, estaba muy borracho y reto a Ranma. En el medio de la pelea él dijo algo acerca de una «Borrachera Estilo Libre» y lo forzò a tomarse media botella de sake. –Akane suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepcion. –Quien habria pensado que Ranma tenia una tolerancia tan baja al alcohol? Solo con eso se emborracho y acabo dejando el dojo. Lo he estado buscando desde entonces.

Ryouga parpadeò confundido. Ranma solo habia tomado media botella cuando se lo encontrò? A él le habia parecido como mucho mas! Eso explicaba por que se habia tardado cinco horas en perder el conocimiento!

–Pero me da gusto que lo hayas encontrado, Ryouga –dijo Akane, sonriendo y agachandose cerca de Ranma. –Se que este tonto nunca lo admitiria, pero eres lo mas cercano a un mejor amigo que Ranma podria tener. Asi que gracias otra vez.

–Oh –Ryouga bajo los ojos, tomando aire. –De nada.

Akane le volvio a sonreir antes de poner el brazo derecho de Ranma alrededor de sus hombros y ponerlo de pie. Ranma se levantò, murmurando algo intelegible. Akane puso los ojos en blanco.

–Eres patetico, Ranma.

Ryouga se levanto de su taburete, arrojandose la mochila por los hambros, y camino hacia Akane.

–Necesitas ayuda para llevarlo a tu casa?

Akane parpadeo con sorpresa y volvio a sonreirle.

–Asi esta bien, pero gracias por ofrecerte.

Ranma cambio su postura subitamente, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Akane y olfateo su cabello, sonriendo perezosamente.

–Huele rico…

Akane volvio a poner los ojos en blanco y, despidiendose de Ryouga con la mano, ayudo a Ranma a salir del bar.

–Idiota –le murmuro a su borracho prometido. –Crei que no te gustaba como olia.

Y en el momento en el que habian llegado a la salida, Ryouga oyo a Ranma murmurar debilmente –Menti.

Por un largo, silencioso momento, Ryouga se quedo de parado en el medio del bar, sintiendose rechazado. Dejo salir un suspiro triste. Siempre habia sabido que Ranma y Akane se amaban… pero habia esperado que eso no duraria. Pero ahora la posibilidad de que cortaran parecia casi imposible; ranma habia practicamente admitido que perder a Akane era algo que él jamas permitiria.

Ryouga suspiro de nuevo y, ajustandose la mochila, se encamino a la salida.

Sin embargo, fue detenido antes de alcanzar la puerta.

–Oye, niño –lo llamo el cantinero desde el otro lado de la habitacion –Me debes 63,102¥ por los daños a mi lugar.

–QUEEE!?!? –el ojo derecho de Ryouga se crispò peligrosamente.

El cantinero resoplò y escribio algo en su cuadernito. –Supongo que tendras que trabajar para pagarlo. Puedes comenzar limpiando este tiradero.

Ryouga rechino sus dientes y apreto los puños.

–RAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAA!

_-------------------------------------------------------_

**Notas de la autora :**_Jejeje… use unas lineas de InuYasha cerca del final, por que son muy lindas._

_Como no puedo imaginar a Ranma en un estado que requiriera que Akane lo cuidara de modo similar a cierto capitulo de InuYasha (exepto cuando él es un gato, lo cual no tendria el efecto deseado), simplemente lo emborraché. La unica vez que he visto a Ranma borracho es en el capitulo de romeo y Julieta, asi que pense «Porque no?». Me doy cuenta de que Ranma se porto algo OOC pero… que importa, esta borracho P_

_Yo nunca he estado increiblemente borracha, y si lo estuve no lo recuerdo. Es por eso que no pude hacerlo desde el POV (punto de vista) de Ranma. Asi que elegi el de Ryouga porque se lo que es ver a alguien borracho._

_Me doy cuenta de que Ryouga esta demasiado calmado considerando la situacion, lo cual lo hace ligeramente OOC, pero él era la unica persona con la que pude poner a Ranma en el bar. Originalmente pense en que Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi fueran quienes lo emborracharan con la esperanza de que se les confesara (o aprovecharse de él), pero si Ranma se pusiera asi en frente de una de ellas, podria acabar en homicidio XP No hay modo en el que lo hubiera dejado emborracharse con su papa o alguno de los Tendos : Soun y Genma se aprovecharian de él y lo casarian con Akane, Dios sabra lo que Nabiki haria, y Akane era imposible por las razones obvias. Kasumi le daria buenos consejos, pero Ranma no necesita consejos, solo necesita desvariar. Con Kuno simplemente no se podia. La segunda mejor opcion seria Mousse, pero creo que Mousse estaria demasiado ocupado pensando en Shampoo._

_Ademas de que crea un cierto conflicto de intereses para Ryouga XD_

_Sientanse libres de dejar reviews al salir!_

**Notas de la traductora a la cual le da flojera recordarles que tan magnifica es :** _saca cartel à la Panda «Solo soy una inocente gatita»_

_Favor de dejar reviews y chocolates... Y ya que estan en eso traiganme una limonada, mis pantuflas y hagan mi tarea de Historia XD_

_Dedicado como siempre a Anami-chan ._

_Espero que les guste, si no me echare a llorar!_


End file.
